La Loi Du Coeur
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon est policier, il veut aider un mineur à sortir de sa descente en enfer. Ce mineur est très particulier et le jeune policier ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voilà les filles, j'avais promis de vous faire une Bilbon/Smaug suite à vos demandes de ne pas briser ce couple la dernière fois. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je sais, ça change pas mal niveau gravité de la situation par rapport à d'habitude, mais bon vous me connaissez maintenant, j'adore changer, dépasser mes propres limites et innover ma façon d'écrire :p**_

* * *

Bilbon se prépara pour commencer son service. Le jeune homme était policier, et par conséquent il était en train d'enfiler son uniforme. Il était chargé de s'occuper des affaires de stupéfiants, il était maître chien. Le petit blond enfila donc sa tenue et alla chercher son chien, Alpha, au chenil. Il caressa la tête de son chien:

«-Salut mon grand, prêt pour une nouvelle journée?»

Il sourit et ils commencèrent par leurs exercices du matin. Il y avait une routine à bien respecter chaque jour pour qu'Alpha soit prêt au service.

* * *

Smaug se rhabilla et retourna sur le trottoir. Oui, Smaug était un gigolo, mais parfois on faisait les mauvais choix dans la vie. En effet après la mort de ses parents le jeune Smaug de 14 ans s'était retrouvé à la rue n'ayant aucune famille. Il avait réussi à échapper au foyer, mais il s'était laissé influencer par Sauron. Ce dernier était un mac, mais à l'époque Smaug ne le savait pas, il avait pensé que Sauron était son ami et qu'il voulait l'aider, du fait il l'avait suivit. Toutefois le jeune homme avait vite perdu ses illusions quand il s'était retrouvé sur le trottoir à vendre son corps en échange d'un toit et de nourriture. Il avait pensé à partir bien entendu, mais pour aller où? Pour faire quoi? Par chance Smaug avait au moins échappé à la drogue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des autres garçons sous l'aile de Sauron.

* * *

Bilbon termina son entraînement avec Alpha et partit patrouiller. En ce moment les dealers étaient plutôt calmes, comme si ils étaient tous en vacances. Le petit blond devait avouer qu'il s''ennuyait presque. Tout à coup un appel radio le fit changer d'avis, un réseau de prostitution avec forte suspicion de drogue venait d'être dénoncé par un coup de fil du voisinage. Bilbon se rendit aussitôt sur les lieux avec son cher compagnon à quatre pattes et regarda la façade du bâtiment où il devait intervenir. De l'extérieur ça ressemblait à une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, mais il savait d'expérience que c'était toujours quand tout semblait innocent qu'on trouvait les plus mauvaises personnes. Le petit blond vit ses collègues arriver eux aussi. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Aussitôt Alpha se mit à renifler et à aboyer. Le petit blond hocha la tête:

«-Bien, cherche mon grand.»

Un homme voulu toucher Alpha pour le pousser, pour toute réponse le chien lui aboya dessus et lui chiqua la main. Bilbon s'exclama:

«-Monsieur interdiction de toucher au chien, reculez!»

Ses collègues arrivèrent et plaquèrent l'homme au mur, les mains dans le dos. Alpha s'assit devant un canapé. Bilbon le caressa et retourna les coussins, rien dessous. Il éventra les coussins et aussitôt de nombreux paquets de poudre blanche tombèrent au sol. Alpha renifla à nouveau et trouva trois autres cachettes. Bilbon le félicita en ramassant les preuves et un homme arriva. Le blondinet comprit aussitôt que le nouveau venu était le mac. L'inconnu se dressa de toute sa taille face au petit policier:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Je suis chez moi vous n'avez pas le droit!»

Un autre policier montra l'avis de perquisition:

«-Si nous avons le droit monsieur, de plus après inspections des chambres…»

De jeunes garçons arrivèrent, nus, accompagnés la plupart du temps par des hommes plus vieux, nus eux aussi. Bilbon les regarda:

«-Racolage et drogue… vous n'êtes pas vraiment en condition de faire le malin si vous voulez mon avis.

-Non je ne le veux pas!»

Bilbon ricana et eut un sourire en coin:

«-Je vois, bon vous allez nous suivre au commissariat. Ainsi que vous tous messieurs, annonça Bilbon en se tournant vers tous les hommes nus.»

Son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. Il avait des mèches rouges et jaunes dans ses boucles brunes. Il avait l'air paumé, décalén comparé aux autres qui affichaient des mines hautaines. Bilbon le dévisagea un instant et lança avec plus d'autorité voyant que personne ne bougeait:

«-Allez vous habiller et que ça saute!»

Les hommes partirent comme une nuée d'oiseaux effrayés. Gimli le regarda en souriant:

«-Dis donc Bilbon, tu fais toujours aussi peur!

-Il semblerait… je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas qu'on n'agisse pas dès que je l'ai dit une première fois!»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et attendirent. Bientôt les clients aussi bien que les gigolos revinrent habillés. Beaucoup de clients portaient des costumes cravates à l'exception d'un ou deux qui étaient aussi plus jeunes que les autres. Pour les gigolos plusieurs portaient des vêtements moulants et très ouvragés. Bilbon remarqua une fois de plus ce jeune homme à part, lui il portait un jean un peu ample, un t-shirt et une veste de costume. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un homme qui vendait son corps pour vivre.

* * *

Smaug était terrifié, il avait toujours redouté le jour où la police viendrait. Ce jour était arrivé malheureusement. Il s'était habillé en vitesse avec son client à côté. C'était très étrange comme situation mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Smaug avait 17 ans, il avait vraiment très peur de ce qui allait arriver puisqu'il était encore mineur. Contrairement à ses «collègues», il affichait mine basse. Les autres avaient déjà eu à faire avec la justice par le passé, mais lui non. Le jeune brun était mort de peur. Il vit ce policier qui l'avait déjà regardé plusieurs fois. Smaug ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce maître chien le regardait autant, pensait-il qu'il était drogué? Il serait déçu dans ce cas, car oui, Stu, Harz, Vern et Rori l'étaient, mais pour sa part Smaug n'avait jamais touché à tout cela. Il n'avait même jamais bu d'alcool ni fumé une simple cigarette. Il sursauta quand un policier arrivé de nul part aboya d'avancer vers le «panier à salade». Smaug suivit le mouvement en silence, regardant ses pieds, il avait tellement honte.

* * *

Bilbon regarda la file indienne passer devant lui, il observa ce jeune homme brun. Il fut choqué de le voir de plus près, là c'était flagrant qu'il était réellement plus jeune que les autres. Bilbon ne dit rien et retourna dans la voiture avec Alpha, mais pourquoi un jeune en était arrivé là? N'avait-il pas de famille? Il soupira, non, en général les jeunes qui en arrivaient là étaient plus seuls que jamais. Ils rentrèrent au commissariat et les rapports commencèrent. Bilbon donna également la vidéo de leur intervention au chef. C'était une nouvelle procédure, ils devaient être équipés de petites caméras sur leur uniforme pour montrer qu'ils avaient respecté la loi lors de l'intervention.

* * *

Smaug fut pris en photo, mesuré, pesé… Il ne pu donner sa carte d'identité pour la simple raison que c'était Sauron qui l'avait. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fut fouillé et ils trouvèrent toutes les pièces d'identité des gigolos. En attendant ils furent tous placés en cellules, aussi bien les clients que les employés. Smaug avait vraiment très peur. Il vit certains de ses collègues qui continuaient leur boulot même ici, n'avaient-ils pas peur? Ou tout simplement ne ressentaient-ils aucune honte? Les autres ne devaient même pas avoir de respect pour eux-même. Il refusa d'accorder la faveur demander par son client, comme réponse Sauron le roua de coups, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser de faire au client ce qu'il demandait.

* * *

Bilbon entendit du grabuge dans la cellule. Il alla voir et ouvrit la porte, bâton télescopique en main:

«-Ça suffit, séparez-vous, hurla-t-il.»

Comme Sauron continuait, Bilbon lui mit un coup de bâton derrière le genoux et un autre sur l'avant-bras. Ces deux actions suffirent à faire plier le mac. Bilbon fit reculer Smaug et vit que le jeune homme était mal en point. Il le fit sortir de la cellule et l'emmena à l'infirmerie après avoir bien verrouillé la porte. Il avança dans le couloir et regarda Smaug:

«-Comment t'en es arrivé là?

-Je… j'ai fait les mauvais choix j'imagine.

-Développe.»

Ceci referma totalement le jeune homme qui se maintint dans un mutisme buté. Bilbon soupira:

«-Je voulais simplement t'aider car tu es encore mineur! Crois moi, tu peux faire quelque chose de ta vie si tu t'y prend maintenant.»

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Bilbon entra et laissa Smaug entre les mains du docteur, préférant attendre dehors. En attendant il regarda ses collègues qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans le commissariat.


	2. Chapter 2

Smaug était un peu intimidé, tout se passait bien trop vite pour lui. Le médecin annonça, le nez toujours plongé dans un dossier:

«-Asseyez vous je vous prie.»

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il repensa à ce policier qui voulait l'aider, c'était assez étrange comme réaction venant d'un inconnu. Le médecin leva enfin la tête et grimaça:

«-Dites donc, on dirait qu'ils ne vous ont pas loupé.

-Il ne m'a pas loupé en effet… vous pouvez faire quelque chose?

-Je vais commencer par désinfecter tout ça, par chance il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas besoin de points de sutures. C'est déjà ça.»

Smaug soupira de soulagement, il avait peur des aiguilles sous toutes leurs formes. Il se laissa donc faire, l'alcool piquait un peu sur ses blessures, mais il s'y attendait. Le jeune homme serra les dents, il ne voulait pas montrer que ça lui faisait mal. Une fois ses blessures désinfectées et soignées il sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Bilbon regarda le jeune homme sortir et hocha la tête en silence. Ils retournèrent en direction des cellules et Bilbon annonça:

«-Tu pourra sortir d'ici demain normalement.

-Si vite? Je croyais que ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps…

-C'est ton premier délit, de plus vous êtes mineur.

-D'accord.»

Devant la cellule un officier arriva:

«-C'est bon petit, tu es libre.

-Je… d'accord… merci monsieur.

-Mais j'espère que tu as comprit la leçon et que tu ne recommencera pas!

-Non monsieur.

-Parfait, file.»

Smaug ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Bilbon le suivit:

«-Tu as quelque part où aller?»

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Bilbon:

«-Je vois… je termine dans une heure, va m'attendre dans le café au coin de la rue.»

Bilbon donna un biller à Smaug et retourna travailler. Certes il ne connaissait pas ce petit jeune depuis longtemps, mais il voulait l'aider à reprendre le droit chemin, quelque chose de très innocent s'échappait de lui. Le policier reprit ses rapports, il se demandait si Smaug allait vraiment l'attendre.

* * *

Smaug hésita un peu devant le commissariat, le billet toujours dans la main. Il décida de faire confiance à ce policier et partit dans le café qu'il lui avait désigné. L'ado s'installa à une table et commanda une grenadine, regardant le match de foot qui passait sur la télé derrière le bar. Le serveur lui apporta sa commande et lui sourit:

«-T'es nouveau dans la police hein?

-Pardon?

-Ce bar est principalement fréquenté par des policiers, et vu ton état je dirais que tu t'es frotté à ton premier criminel.

-Je… euh… j'attends quelqu'un.

-Comment il s'appelle? Ou elle? Je dois sûrement connaître, je connais tout les membres du commissariat.

-Euh… je crois que c'était… Socquet…

-Ah… Sacquet, Bilbon Sacquet. C'est un chic type, tu as de la chance de le compter dans tes amis crois moi.

-M… merci monsieur.»

Le serveur retourna derrière le bar, s'activant à laver des verres. Smaug resta pensif, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui venait de se passer mais il était un peu rassuré quant à ce policier.

* * *

Bilbon termina enfin son service et se remit en civile. Il partit au café et sourit en voyant que Smaug était là. Il alla aussitôt le rejoindre, lançant vaguement une salutation au serveur. Le petit blond s'installa sur la chaise face à Smaug:

«-Tu es vraiment venu.

-Oui… c'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

-Tu n'étais pas forcé, mais c'est bien, ça prouve que tu es intelligent.»

Smaug rougit légèrement, le serveur apporta une limonade à Bilbon qui le remercia. Le policier se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune garçon face à lui:

«-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Un marché?

-Je t'offre un toit et de la nourriture, en échange tu reprend les études et tu reste dans le droit chemin.

-Euh… waouh… je m'attendais pas à ça…

-Crois moi, tu ne trouvera pas mieux comme situation. Je n'attends rien de toi si ce n'est que tu te construise une nouvelle vie saine, sécurisée et tranquille.

-C'est… vraiment gentil. Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela? On se connaît même pas!

-Je sais, mais j'ai un bon feeling depuis que je t'ai vu. Alors, tu en pense quoi?

-Je… vous jurez de ne rien attendre de moi? Je ne veux plus offrir mon corps.»

Smaug baissa la tête en rougissant, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais c'était sortit tout seul. Bilbon eut un large sourire:

«-C'est bien que tu dise ça, ceci prouve que tu es mature et que tu tire profit de tes erreurs. Je te jure de n'attendre aucune compensation de quelque façon que ce soit en échange.»

Smaug hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques instants avant de tendre la main à Bilbon:

«-D'accord.

-Parfait, aller viens nous partons.»

Bilbon paya les consommations et ils partirent.

* * *

Smaug ouvrit de grands yeux quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Bilbon. Ce n'était pas très grand, étant donné qu'il était seul il n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir un palace. Pourtant tout était parfaitement propre, parfaitement rangé. Le jeune homme avait bêtement imaginé que l'appartement serait sale, en bordel et sombre alors qu'il était baigné de lumière. Il sursauta quand la voix de Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors, ça te plaît?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tant mieux, je te fais visiter.»

La visite commença en effet et fut rapide, il n'y avait que 4 pièces: un salon/cuisine, une salle de bain/toilettes et deux chambres. Bilbon sourit:

«-Voilà, cette chambre est la tienne. On va t'inscrire aux cours par correspondance d'accord?

-Oui… merci, c'est vraiment gentil tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Mais de rien, je côtoie des gars paumés tous les jours, et rares sont ceux qui veulent réellement s'en sortir. Crois moi, nous allons réussir à rattraper ces trois dernières années de cauchemars.»

Smaug en eut les larmes aux yeux, même ses parents n'avaient jamais été si gentils envers lui. Il demanda:

«-Quel est votre prénom?

-Bilbon, et pitié tutoie moi. Nous sommes amis maintenant.»

Le jeune homme encaissa la nouvelle, ça non plus il n'avait pas l'habitude. Après cela Bilbon laissa Smaug s'habituer à l'appartement, prendre ses marques et être un peu seul. L'adolescent profita de cela, c'était vraiment rare qu'il ait vraiment de l'intimité avant. Il alla prendre une longue douche bien chaude, c'était divin. Après cela il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Bilbon lui prêta quelques vêtements qu'il avait pour qu'ils aillent chercher les vêtements de Smaug dans son ancien domicile.

* * *

Les deux garçons partirent prendre les affaires de Smaug, tout rentrait dans un carton. Après une dernière vérification ils retournèrent chez Bilbon. Smaug enfila ses propres vêtements et ils mangèrent avant d'aller coucher, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués à cause de tous ces changements en quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon se réveilla et prépara le petit-déjeuner, il regarda Smaug qui arrivait en traînant des pieds, la mine encore endormie. Le policier sourit:

«-Bonjour, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui, le lit est très confortable merci.

-Parfait, j'en suis ravi. Alors le programme d'aujourd'hui: on mange, ensuite on va t'inscrire aux cours par correspondance, on va faire quelques courses alimentaires mais aussi pour de nouveaux vêtements pour toi et ensuite on rentre d'accord?

-D'accord, tu ne travaille pas?

-Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'avoir mes week-end de libres. On va pouvoir régler tous les détails de ta «remise en forme» avant que je retourne travailler.

-Bien…

-Dis moi, tu es sérieux hein? J'espère que tu fera sérieusement tes cours et tes devoirs.

-Oui, je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien. J'aime apprendre alors je travaillerais bien.

-Parfait car de toute façon je vérifierais chaque soir ce que tu as fait dans la journée.

-Pas de soucis. Je serais digne de ta confiance en moi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et mangèrent avant de partir. Les deux garçons firent les choses qu'ils avaient à faire, Smaug remerciait Bilbon toutes les deux minutes. Le policier était heureux de voir la reconnaissance de l'adolescent, il était quelqu'un de bien. Bilbon paya tout et ils rentrèrent, ils avaient des manuels scolaires avec le programme. Smaug rangea ses affaires et se mit aussitôt aux études.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Smaug qui s'installait dans le canapé et qui commençait à apprendre ses cours. Le policier fit la cuisine et ensuite il alla voir sur internet les choses à faire lorsqu'on s'occupait d'un adolescent, comment faire quand on lui donnait les cours à la maison. Le petit blond voulait vraiment réussir son rôle de tuteur/mentor/ami/grand frère, car oui, le rôle de Bilbon n'était pas encore très clair.

* * *

Smaug se plongea dans ses bouquins, il était heureux de pouvoir reprendre les études. Il avait toujours été un garçon curieux, avide de connaissances. L'adolescent prenait des notes, faisait ses exercices. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer tant il était concentré sur ses cours. Les leçons étaient faciles à comprendre, elles étaient aussi intéressantes.

* * *

Bilbon vint dans le salon avec un plateau repas pour Smaug:

«-Voilà, mange bien. Par contre il est temps de poser les cours pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait plus de cinq heures que tu travaille dessus. Je vais corriger tes exercices, tu peux regarder la télé, jouer à la console ou ce que tu veux, mais maintenant c'est repos.

-Oh… déjà? D'accord, merci.»

Bilbon sourit à Smaug qui commençait à manger et jeta un œil à ses copies. Déjà il ne vit pas de fautes d'orthographe, c'était un bon début. Il regarda ensuite les réponses aux questions, elles étaient bien construites et réfléchies. Bilbon avait un manuel de professeur, indiquant les réponses à donner. Il corrigea donc rapidement les copies et les posa devant Smaug:

«-Bravo, tu es vraiment un élève brillant.

-Merci. Tu regarde le film avec moi?

-C'est quoi?

-Entretient avec un vampire.

-D'accord, pourquoi pas.»

Les deux garçons regardèrent le film. Smaug était avachi sur le lit, somnolant presque. Bilbon sourit et posa doucement un châle sur le jeune homme. Le film se termina et Smaug restait immobile car il avait fini par s'endormir. Bilbon éteignit la télé avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Il posa un coussin sous sa tête, réajusta le plaid et partit se coucher.

* * *

Smaug se réveilla un peu plus tard et partit se coucher dans son lit. Il avait vu ce que Bilbon avait fait pour lui rendre le sommeil sur le canapé plus confortable. Le policier était vraiment gentil, Smaug se répétait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Bilbon pour le soutenir. Il se coucha dans le lit confortable et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain Smaug se réveilla et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il prépara la totale, en fait c'était plus comme un brunch. Il sursauta en entendant Bilbon arriver, il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu les pas du policier. Il se retourna et sourit:

«-Salut, désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Aucun soucis. Ça va?

-Oui, merci d'avoir essayé d'améliorer mon sommeil sur le canapé.

-Mais de rien, j'aurais pu te réveiller mais je n'en voyais pas trop l'utilité. Je me doutais que tu finirais par te réveiller par toi-même et que tu irais te coucher.

-En effet, merci. J'espère que tu as faim.

-Oui je meurs de faim, miam, quoi de mieux qu'un english breakfast un dimanche matin?

-Je ne sais pas… j'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée.»

Ils se mirent à rire et mangèrent tout en discutant. Bilbon sourit:

«-Aujourd'hui c'est repos pour tous les deux. Je te propose que les cours se fassent du lundi au samedi matin. Avec mercredi après-midi, samedi après-midi et dimanche de libres.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Alors pour aujourd'hui?

-Aujourd'hui je propose que ce soit détente, donc ou on reste là tranquillement ou on va promener.

-Oh ouai une promenade!»

Bilbon éclata de rire:

«-Très bien, nous irons donc promener.»

Les deux garçons finirent de manger avant de partir.

* * *

Ils allèrent jusqu'en forêt et marchèrent un moment. Ils ne disaient rien, mais c'était un silence confortable. Ce silence était comme une façon de se connaître rien que par l'instinct. Smaug regarda Bilbon et demanda:

«-Tu as toujours voulu être maître chien?

-Euh… je ne sais pas. D'aussi loin que je me rappel j'ai toujours adoré les animaux et que je voulais être policier. Mais quand ça m'est venu de choisir d'allier les deux pour en faire mon métier alors ça je ne sais pas. Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi comme métier?

-Je ne sais pas trop… c'est nouveau pour moi de me dire que je peux avoir un avenir normal alors…

-T'inquiète pas, t'as tout ton temps.»

Bilbon sourit gentiment à Smaug en continuant d'avancer:

«-J'ai 21 ans au fait.

-Oh… d'accord. Merci pour l'info.

-Mais de rien, c'est bien normal.»

Ils continuèrent de marcher, le silence revint. Les deux amis étaient bien ainsi, l'air frais et pur de la forêt leur faisait du bien. Le dimanche se passa tranquillement, ils ne rentrèrent que le soir venu pour se reposer avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Smaug se réveilla en même temps que Bilbon. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensembles et le policier partit travailler. L'adolescent prit une douche puis s'installa dans le salon avec ses manuels. Il commença par l'Histoire, il lu bien attentivement le cours, les documents et fit les exercices. Il posa ses feuilles sur le coin de la table, Bilbon corrigerait en rentrant. Après l'Histoire le jeune homme s'attaqua aux maths, puis à l'anglais. Les fois où il ne comprenait pas trop quelque chose il allait voir sur internet si il trouvait des explications plus claires. Smaug prenait très au sérieux l'opportunité que lui offrait Bilbon, il comptait bien mériter la confiance qu'avait placé le policier en lui.

* * *

Bilbon alla chercher Alpha. Il le caressa longuement, il le faisait toujours après les week-end. Car pendant les week-end Alpha sortait uniquement pour se délasser un peu et faire ses besoins, rien de plus. Bilbon détestait ça, il allait demander à pouvoir ramener Alpha chez lui à l'avenir quand il serait en repos. En attendant le blondinet partit courir avec son chien une bonne partie de la matinée. Après leur exercice il prit une douche, lava Alpha et ils firent la pause déjeuner. Bilbon pensa à Smaug, il l'appela.

* * *

Smaug sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Il décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Salut c'est Bilbon, ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui, je venais aux nouvelles.

-Tu m'as fait peur, j'étais en train de faire mes cours.

-Bien, tu faisais quoi comme matière?

-Je me suis lancé dans la philo et je galère un peu. Je ne comprend pas trop où veux en venir Platon…

-Oh… je suis désolé car en plus la philo était la matière où j'étais le plus mauvais… je vais m'arranger pour te trouver un prof particulier pour cette matière.

-C'est vraiment gentil. Sinon quoi de neuf de ton côté?»

C'était amusant car cette conversation était tout à fait banale mais on sentait une grande affection entre les deux garçons. Bilbon répondit en regardant son assiette:

«-Je mange… on a fait du sport avec Alpha toute la matinée, après manger on va aller en patrouille.

-Cool, soyez quand-même prudents.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

-D'accord… bon, à ce soir alors.

-Oui à ce soir, je rentrerais vers 19h ok?

-Ok.»

Ils raccrochèrent et Smaug se remit à son cours.

* * *

Bilbon termina son assiette et partit patrouiller. Ils firent une bonne prise, mais ce n'était pas leur meilleure quand-même. Bilbon n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il réfléchissait au fait de trouver un prof particulier de philo pour Smaug. C'est ainsi que le petit blond se prit un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, il n'était pas concentré, c'était la première fois. Bilbon secoua la tête un peu sonné sous le coup, toutefois il esquiva le deuxième et arriva à maîtriser l'agresseur. Il le rapporta au commissariat. Tout le monde le regardait d'un drôle d'air, Bilbon ne comprit pas pourquoi, toutefois la tête commença à lui tourner. Il alla aux toilettes et vit son reflet, il avait la tête en sang. Bilbon soupira, ce salopard de criminel l'avait frappé à la tête avec un objet contondant, sûrement une barre de fer ou une connerie du genre, pensa le policier. Le blondinet alla rapidement à l'infirmerie. Le médecin grimaça:

«-On est bon pour des points de suture là.

-Aucune importance, faites ça vite.

-Vous allez devoir être en arrêt.

-Oui pas grave… aller, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!»

Bilbon détestait l'idée de s'être fait avoir car il avait baissé sa garde, normalement il était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce manque de rigueur lui faisait honte. Le médecin n'insista pas et le soigna, il lui donna également des anti-douleurs à prendre chez lui. Bilbon le remercia et sortit, au moment où il mettait le pied dehors la secrétaire du chef annonça qu'il voulait voir Bilbon. Le policier se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci le regarda:

«-Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

-Merci chef.»

Bilbon s'assit sur la chaise devant lui. Le chef continua:

«-Sale blessure que vous avez là.

-Elle est superficielle monsieur.

-Si vous le dites… quoi qu'il en soit vous allez être en arrêt, et après cela je vous impose une semaine de repos.

-Mais pourquoi?!

-Vous être notre meilleur effectif c'est indéniable, mais ce manque de vigilance est signe qu'il vous faut un peu de repos.

-Mais…

-C'est non négociable, j'accepte également votre demande concernant Alpha.

-Bien… merci monsieur.

-De rien, aller, rentrez chez vous.»

Bilbon se leva, récupéra Alpha et rentra à la maison.

* * *

Smaug était en train de faire la vaisselle quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade, il n'était que 15h, qui pouvait entrer? Il prit un couteau pour se défendre, les mains tremblantes. Il y eut des bruits de pas puis le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement. Il lâcha le couteau sous le choc et serra fort Bilbon contre lui:

«-J'ai eu peur! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!»

La question avait été posée d'un ton plutôt sévère. Smaug fixait Bilbon en attente d'une réponse:

«-Un criminel m'a mit un coup. Mais ça va, il est en cellule.

-Je m'en moque de ce con, c'est toi qui m'inquiète! T'as 7 points de suture bordel!»

Smaug imposa à Bilbon de s'asseoir:

«-T'avais dit que tout se passerait bien!

-Je ne suis pas mort voyons…

-Et si ça avait été le cas?!

-Écoute je suis désolé, il a suffit d'un instant d'inattention.

-Bah à l'avenir ne sois plus déconcentré!»

Bilbon soupira, il rêvait ou ils étaient en train de se disputer comme un couple? Il se passa une main sur la figure:

«-Enfin bon… je te présente Alpha, même si tu l'as déjà aperçu.»

Le chien était assit dans un coin de la pièce. Smaug regarda l'animal:

«-Tu as le droit de le ramener à la maison?

-Oui… j'ai au moins 2 semaines d'arrêt plus une de congés forcés.

-Forcés?

-Oui, mon chef a jugé que ma minute d'inattention est due à la fatigue et que je dois me reposer.

-Il est raisonnable lui au moins.»

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Mais oui… bon je vais dans ma chambre.

-Bien. Je t'appellerais quand on mangera.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon alla se coucher, une migraine était montée. Le blondinet s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Smaug soupira en terminant la vaisselle, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bilbon avait été si irresponsable. L'adolescent finit toutefois par se calmer, c'était surtout la peur et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient mis dans cet état. Il alla voir si Bilbon allait bien, il borda le policier et alla un peu devant la télé, il avait fini les cours pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon Smaug se dit qu'il avait besoin de se détendre après l'immense peur qu'il avait eu en voyant Bilbon entrer dans la cuisine avec sa blessure à la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon se réveilla dans la soirée. Il s'étira et une forte migraine l'enveloppa. Le petit blond grimaça et alla prendre un cachet, il alla ensuite voir ce que faisait Smaug. Le policier regarda l'adolescent qui cuisinait. Alpha vint aux pieds de son maître. Bilbon sourit et le caressa.

* * *

Smaug se tourna et regarda Bilbon:

«-Déjà levé?

-Oui, ça sent bon.

-Merci, c'est du chili con carne, j'espère que tu aime ça.

-Oui j'adore, merci.

-Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas trop mal?

-Si, j'ai eu une migraine en me levant, mais j'ai prit un cachet alors ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.

-Tant mieux alors.»

Bilbon sourit au jeune homme:

«-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on regarde un film en mangeant, ça te dit?

-Oui, trop cool! Tu choisis, je te fais confiance.

-D'accord…»

Bilbon alla dans le salon et regarda les films qu'il avait dans son étagère à DVD. Il hésita longuement avant de choisir Spy, il l'avait beaucoup aimé quand il l'avait vu au cinéma. Le policier mit le DVD dans le lecteur mais ne le lança pas. Bientôt Smaug revint avec un plateau et deux assiettes. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et le blondinet lança le film.

* * *

Smaug s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil pour manger. Il se demandait quel film avait bien pu choisir Bilbon. Il sourit en voyant la brochette d'acteur: Melissa McCarthy, Jude Law et Jason Statham. Ils rirent beaucoup devant cette comédie, c'était un très bon film. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il fut agréablement surpris. Bilbon semblait bien détendu lui aussi, c'était un moment agréable entre hommes.

* * *

Bilbon était content, ils ne se parlaient pas, pourtant ils apprenaient à se connaître. Avec ce film ils pouvaient voir où l'humour de l'autre se plaçait. Bilbon était vraiment content d'être avec Smaug, il avait longtemps attendu de la compagnie. Certes Smaug n'était qu'un jeune homme, mais sa compagnie valait la peine. Le film se termina et Bilbon regarda Smaug:

«-Un autre film?

-Ouai d'accord.

-Choisis mon grand.»

Smaug regarda l'étagère et choisit de mettre Thor. Les deux hommes regardèrent le film et ensuite allèrent coucher.

* * *

Smaug se réveilla le premier le lendemain. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner et vit Bilbon arriver:

«-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas mit à manger à Alpha car je me doute qu'il y a des règles.

-En effet, tu as bien fait merci.»

Bilbon donna à manger à son chien, Smaug mettant la nourriture sur la table. Les deux garçons mangèrent et Smaug partit à ses cours. L'adolescent se concentra rapidement sur le programme scolaire.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté alla faire un tour avec Alpha, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Le policier avança avec son chien, il aimait prendre l'air avec son compagnon à poils. Il était content de voir à quel point Alpha était plus détendu et calme hors du boulot. Après deux bonnes heures de promenade, Bilbon rentra à l'appartement avec Alpha.

* * *

Smaug termina son exercice et fit une petite pause. Il entendit bientôt Bilbon rentrer de sa promenade. Il sourit et regarda le petit blond:

«-Alors, elle était bien cette balade?

-Oui merci, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir l'air frais pour nous remettre les idées en place.

-J'imagine oui. Moi de mon côté j'ai fini le français et je vais me lancer dans la chimie.

-D'accord c'est parfait.»

Smaug sourit et alla prendre une douche avant de se mettre à la chimie. Le jeune homme passa le reste de la matinée à ses leçons.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté fit du rangement, regardant de temps à autre si tout allait bien pour Smaug. Le jeune homme semblait parfaitement à l'aise ce qui rassura beaucoup le policier. Le petit blond prépara le déjeuner et ils mangèrent avant que Bilbon ne corrige les devoirs de Smaug.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé et joua à la console en attendant que Bilbon ait fini de corriger ses copies. Après cela il alla ranger un peu sa chambre. Smaug était très satisfait de ce qu'il avait, il aimait beaucoup sa chambre. L'adolescent sourit en regardant sa chambre parfaitement rangée, il retourna dans le salon et regarda Bilbon qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Smaug posa doucement un plaid sur le corps du policier.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla un peu plus tard et sourit à Smaug. Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blondinet se redressa:

«-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas… comme tu veux.

-Aucune idée… que dirais-tu d'aller acheter de nouveaux jeux pour la console?

-Je pense plutôt que tu devrais te reposer, tu as quand-même une grave blessure à la tête.»

Bilbon soupira et alla se remettre dans le canapé. À la place de sortir ils jouèrent à la console tous les deux. Les deux garçons découvrirent qu'ils étaient très compatibles dans les jeux, qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre même sur ce sujet.

* * *

Smaug regarda Bilbon:

«-Alors, parle moi de toi un peu.

-Pour dire quoi?

-Bah j'en sais rien, d'où tu viens, si t'as de la famille… ce genre de choses quoi.

-Oh… bah j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis de la région, de la ville voisine en fait. Je suis fils unique, et je crois que c'est tout.

-Je vois.

-Et toi?

-Je suis de cette ville, mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années, c'est pourquoi je suis tombé dans ce maudit engrenage.

-Je m'en doutais, fils unique aussi alors.

-En effet. Mais je préfère dans un sens, car j'aurais pas aimé qu'un frère ou une sœur vive ça.

-Oui je comprend.»

Un silence pensif s'installa entre eux, Smaug pensait à son passé et Bilbon de son côté essayait d'imaginer la vie de l'adolescent. Il savait que ça avait dû être terriblement dur d'affronter la mort de ses parents seul. C'est pourquoi il ne le jugeait pas durement sur ses choix. Bilbon se passa une main sur la nuque avant de se caler un peu plus dans le canapé. Alpha vint s'allonger aux pieds de son maître. Bilbon sourit et le caressa avant de regarder la télé, il zappait à la recherche d'un programme intéressant.

* * *

Smaug restait avec Bilbon, il était très bien comme ça. Il demanda en souriant:

«-Alors, tout va bien?

-Oui merci, et pour toi tout va bien?

-Oui, tu vois, on est bien aussi ici.

-En effet on est bien.

-Dis moi une chose?

-Oui, quoi?

-Tu as tout de suite vu que j'avais une chance?

-Oui, tu n'avais pas l'air à ta place dans la maison close, on voyait tout de suite que tu étais différent, que tu valait la peine qu'on t'aide.

-C'est gentil.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de regarder la télé.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut j'ai eu la flemme de me relire sorry**_

* * *

Smaug alla faire quelques courses le lendemain. Il manquait quelques petites choses qu'ils avaient oubliés en faisant les courses la dernière fois. Bilbon avait voulu venir mais Smaug avait refusé. Le jeune homme avait besoin de bouger un peu, d'être seul et qu'on lui fasse confiance, c'était primordial.

* * *

Bilbon resta donc à l'appartement et entraîna Alpha pour les ordres les plus utilisés. Il fit ensuite un peu de ménage et se mit à lire. Il n'avait rien à faire et il détestait ça. Bilbon aimait le mouvement, il aimait l'animation. Il détestait son inattention qui avait provoqué ce drame. Le policier soupira à nouveau et caressa son chien, il n'y avait qu'à attendre la reprise du boulot. C'était tellement frustrant d'être dans cet état.

* * *

Smaug revint et regarda Bilbon:

«-Bon… arrête de faire cette tête tu as l'air d'un lion en cage!

-Mais c'est ce que je suis! J'en ai assez de rester ici à rien faire!

-Ok… viens avec moi alors.»

Smaug emmena Bilbon dans un lieu que le policier ne connaissait pas. C'était un ancien entrepôt désaffecté reconvertit en skate parc. Bilbon regarda son compagnon avec surprise:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

-Regarde ça.»

Smaug attrapa un skate mis à disposition et commença à faire quelques figures. Le policier sourit en regardant le jeune homme. Il prit un vélo, enfila un casque et se mit à faire des figures lui aussi, du moins il essaya. L'adolescent sourit:

«-T'es assez doué dis donc.»

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à s'amuser ainsi. Bilbon était heureux, ça lui procurait son adrénaline dont il avait besoin. Il avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il rentra avec Smaug, discutant des figures qu'ils avaient fait, de l'ambiance là-bas. Bilbon était surpris, il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer faire des sports de la sorte.

* * *

Smaug était content de voir ce sourire sur le visage de son ami, ça montrait qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et Alpha les regarda. L'adolescent sourit et caressa l'animal avant d'aller prendre une douche. Après s'être lavé, Smaug retourna dans le salon et sourit à Bilbon qui était en train de regarder une émission à la télé:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui, une bonne douche ça fait du bien après un après-midi comme ça!

-Je me doute, c'est pourquoi c'est à mon tour d'avoir la salle de bain.»

Smaug sourit en regardant Bilbon partir vers la salle de bain. L'adolescent s'était beaucoup amusé durant cet après-midi, il n'avait pas eu cette chance depuis bien longtemps. En pensant à cela il alla préparer quelque chose à manger. Smaug décida de faire quelque chose de simple, d'habitude il se cassait la tête, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie. Ils étaient si bien après s'être amusés qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête.

* * *

Bilbon réfléchit longuement sous la douche. Ils avaient vraiment passé un pur moment de complicité et ça avait réveillé de drôles de sensations chez Bilbon. Le jeune policier soupira et se sécha. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ces sentiments voulaient dire. Il secoua la tête, Smaug était mineur, il était un ami rien de plus. Bilbon s'habilla en se répétant cette phrase, non ces chatouilles dans son estomac étaient simplement dus à l'adrénaline. Le policier se concentra sur Alpha qui venait à sa rencontre. Le blondinet caressa son chien, ça l'aidait toujours à faire le point quand il avait des préoccupations.

* * *

Smaug appela Bilbon pour qu'il vienne à table, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait hâte que le policier arrive dans la cuisine. C'était sûrement la reconnaissance énorme qu'il avait pour Bilbon, quoi d'autre sinon? Le jeune homme mit la table, Bilbon arriva enfin. Le cœur de Smaug fit un bond en voyant Bilbon et un large sourire étira son visage. L'adolescent était surpris, c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait ça. Il servit le repas comme si de rien n'était et ils mangèrent.

* * *

Bilbon regarda le jeune garçon, il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, après tout Smaug était encore un mystère pour lui. Le policier débarrassa et fit la vaisselle, l'ambiance gaie de tout à l'heure était tombée. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, Alpha dormait et Smaug était partit dans le salon. Bilbon alla lui aussi dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Il se tourna vers le jeune brun:

«-Alors, on fait quoi?

-On se matte un film?

-Pourquoi pas, choisis.»

Smaug alla vers l'étagère et regarda les DVD, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait prendre. Finalement il choisit de mettre un épisode de la série Sherlock. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Smaug se vautra dedans.

* * *

Bilbon passa son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent par réflexe. L'ambiance changea à nouveau mais c'était agréable, les deux garçons semblaient satisfaits d'être simplement tous les deux posés dans le canapé. Bilbon regarda l'épisode tranquillement, il aimait beaucoup cette série et il avait hâte que la prochaine saison sorte. Il sourit à Smaug:

«-Tu aime cette série?

-Oui beaucoup, enfin j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir en entier.

-J'espère que tu aimera dans ce cas.»

Smaug se cala un peu mieux contre Bilbon en souriant. Ils aimaient regarder la télé tous les deux, ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour les programmes. L'adolescent sentait la chaleur monter en lui, et malheureusement il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire: le désir.

* * *

Bilbon sentit Smaug se tendre dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il décida simplement de fixer l'écran de la télé tout en essayant de trouver la cause de cette tension chez le jeune homme. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit qui pouvait faire que Smaug ait changé ainsi. L'épisode continua et se termina, Smaug était toujours aussi tendu, il respirait également plus vite. Bilbon se demandait si le garçon était énervé pour une quelconque raison, ou si il ne se sentait pas bien?

* * *

Smaug n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais il voulait sortir de cette emprise, de ce désir mal placé. Le jeune homme se décida et se leva, il alla se coucher. Demain normalement tout irait mieux, le sommeil l'aurait calmé.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Désolée j'ai mit longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas de super qualité et je n'ai pas relu... vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Biz_**

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla le lendemain et regarda Smaug qui dormait dans sa chambre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, le jeune homme était tellement beau. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Doucement le policier commença à caresser les boucles brunes de l'adolescent. Le blondinet regrettait beaucoup que Smaug ne soit pas encore majeur, ça leur bloquait tellement de portes. Certes leur entente amicale était déjà très bien, mais il voulait tellement plus.

* * *

Smaug sourit dans son sommeil en sentant la caresse dans ses cheveux. Il se cala un peu mieux dans son lit et finit par ouvrir les yeux en souriant:

«-Oh bonjour, comment ça va?

-Bien, et toi, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui merci. Tu me regarde depuis longtemps?

-Non, moins de 5 minutes.

-Oh… ok. Tu veux que je prépare le petit-déjeuner?

-Non merci j'ai pas faim. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Tu fais tout à ma place, pourquoi?

-Pour te remercier j'imagine. Pourquoi, ça te déplaît?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Je propose qu'on fasse un partage équitable des tâches, d'accord?

-Si tu insiste oui. Mais bon, une fois que j'ai fini mes leçons je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Si je ne m'occupe pas de l'appartement je n'ai que la télé à regarder ou jouer à la console.

-Bien trouve d'autres occupations.»

Smaug s'étira et regarda le policier avant de rougir violemment, il avait son érection du matin. Il demanda d'une petite voix:

«-Tu peux me laisser un instant s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr, désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est autre chose.»

Bilbon sembla tout à coup comprendre et sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans la cuisine et se fit un thé. Pourquoi est-ce que Bilbon était toujours si maladroit? Il n'avait pas voulu gêner Smaug mais il avait à nouveau échoué. Le petit blond soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

Smaug alla prendre une douche froide et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de réactions avant, c'était assez surprenant. Le jeune homme aurait aimé tenter quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi. Cette frustration était la pire qu'il ait jamais connu de toute sa vie. Finalement il décida de ne rien faire, du moins pour l'instant. Il se contenta d'aller dans la cuisine et prit une tasse de thé. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas que quelque chose de mal se passe entre eux, qu'un malaise s'installe.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Smaug:

«-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas comprit sur le coup.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de ne pas mal le prendre quoi qu'il en soit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le prendrais mal, ça arrive de ne pas voir quelque chose sur le coup.

-Oui mais bon, c'était gênant, tu avais besoin d'être seul et moi je ne comprenais pas… bref, on arrête d'en parler d'accord?

-Oui, je suis tout à fait pour.»

Bilbon sourit et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller marcher. Ils se promenèrent dans Londres, observèrent les touristes, parlèrent des endroits que chacun préférait. Bilbon était content de voir que Smaug aimait beaucoup de lieux calmes et intellectuels, pas des pubs, des boîtes de nuit ou ce genre de choses.

* * *

Smaug écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui racontait Bilbon, il adorait écouter le petit blond. Le policier était une source d'inspiration et de sécurité aux yeux de l'adolescent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Smaug prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne tout en marchant. Il retint sa respiration quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment Bilbon allait réagir à cela? Par chance ce dernier ne retira pas sa main d'un geste sec comme l'avait pensé Smaug, il se contenta de continuer d'avancer comme si tout était normal. Smaug était agréablement surpris, peut-être qu'il avait une chance.

* * *

Bilbon sentit tout son corps s'électriser quand la grande main de Smaug encercla la sienne. Il lui sourit et le regarda:

«-Alors, où veux-tu aller à présent?

-Je l'ignore… surprend moi.»

Bilbon réfléchit un instant et emmena Smaug dans un lieu reculé de Londres. C'était un lieu calme, qui offrait une vue sur toute la ville. Le policier expliqua:

«-C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de faire le point, quand je ne vais pas forcément bien.

-Je vois… c'est magnifique, j'imagine en effet que ça aide pour la méditation.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Et toi, tu as un lieu comme ça qui est ton jardin secret?

-Non pas vraiment. J'espère en trouver un moi aussi.»

Bilbon hocha la tête, en effet c'était important d'avoir un endroit où se réfugier pour prendre du recul sur les choses. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Smaug:

«-Pourquoi tu m'as prit la main tout à l'heure?»

Il se mordit la langue, la question était sortie toute seule, il n'avait pas voulu le demander ainsi. Vu les joues cramoisies de Smaug, il semblait que l'ado ne se soit pas attendu à cette question non plus. Il répondit en bredouillant:

«-Je sais pas… j'ai fait ça sous l'impulsion.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je me demandais seulement si il y avait une raison particulière.

-Oh… c'est vrai, tu as aimé?

-Oui beaucoup.»

Smaug resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cela. Il finit par sourire, il avait bon espoir. Il s'appuya à côté de Bilbon et le regarda, il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser ici et maintenant, toutefois il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Même si la vue était imprenable, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel risque. Car si jamais Bilbon ne partageait pas les sentiments de Smaug, alors un baiser gâcherait tout. L'adolescent était conscient de cela et ça lui faisait très peur, c'est pourquoi il essayait au maximum de retenir ses émotions.

Bilbon regarda Smaug, il louchait sur les lèvres pleines et roses. Il avait envie de les mordre, de les embrasser, de les lécher… de les vénérer tout simplement. Smaug à lui seul était une divinité à laquelle il voulait vouer un culte, cependant le grand brun était bien trop jeune pour cela. Bilbon soupira et ils rentrèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, je vous préviens (et vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué) que je n'ai plus trop le temps de me relire (même de simplement écrire parfois). Du coup j'écris en essayant de faire le moins de fautes possible et je poste. J'espère que mes chapitres sont tout de même lisibles et compréhensibles.**_

* * *

Smaug se mit contre Bilbon dans le bus:

«-J'aime être avec toi, j'aimerais beaucoup…

-Beaucoup quoi?

-Oui enfin rien. Sinon ça va?

-Smaug qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

-Bah simplement que j'aimerais plus mais bon… sinon dis moi quelque-chose.

-Que veux-tu entendre?

-Je ne sais pas… je te plaît?

-Oui mais bon, tu es bien jeune je trouve.

-Comment ça?

-Bah disons que tu es mineur alors je ne peux rien faire.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je te rappel que je suis policier, je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir avec un mineur.»

Smaug soupira et regarda Bilbon, il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Bilbon alla s'occuper d'Alpha, il l'avait un peu laissé à l'écart depuis la veille. Smaug s'installa dans son lit et réfléchit à tout ça. Il se demandait ce qui se passait entre Bilbon et lui, il ne comprenait pas quel était le niveau où ils étaient.

* * *

Bilbon s'occupait d'Alpha et regarda la porte close de la chambre de Smaug. Il avait envie d'aller le voir, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fidèle compagnon. Alpha s'allongea et resta sage. Le policier se demandait ce qu'il allait faire avec Smaug. Il le désirait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'approcher d'un mineur de façon intime. Le petit blond alla prendre une douche, il aurait aimé embrasser Smaug comme jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Smaug sortit de sa chambre et regarda Bilbon:

«-Putain j'en peux plus!

-Quoi?

-J'ai envie de toi! Je rêve que tu m'embrasse, que tu me prenne… qu'on soit ensembles tout simplement!

-Je sais mais attendons tes 18 ans d'accord?

-C'est dans 5 mois… mais je n'ai pas le choix je pense.

-En effet.»

Smaug soupira. Les mois passèrent à une lenteur déprimante pour le jeune garçon. Pour oublier ses sentiments il se noyait dans ses études. Bilbon avait reprit le travail et il y passait beaucoup de temps, c'était mieux pour eux deux. Smaug regarda ses manuels, il avait presque fini le programme dans toutes les matières.

* * *

Bilbon soupira, il aurait aimé être avec Smaug de la façon dont l'adolescent espérait, toutefois c'était un peu plus complexe. Bilbon s'approcha de Smaug et l'embrassa:

«-Je ne veux plus attendre, tu as 18 ans dans trois semaines, c'est comme si tu les avait déjà.»

Ils s'embrassèrent, Smaug était surpris mais de façon très agréable. Il avait espérait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il passa ses grands bras autour des épaules de Bilbon. L'adolescent s'accrocha au jeune policier et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Doucement Smaug passa ses mains sous la chemise de Bilbon.

Le policier sourit et posa ses mains sur la taille de l'adolescent et continua de l'embrasser. C'était mal de faire ça, mais ils avaient tant attendu. Ils s'étaient désirés, avaient mit un frein à leur attirance, mais maintenant ils voulaient que ça sorte. Bilbon allongea doucement Smaug sur le canapé et fit courir ses mains sur lui.

Smaug ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il était encore habillé mais il avait l'impression que les mains de Bilbon traçaient des marques au fer rouge sur lui. Il retira vite les vêtements de Bilbon et sourit, il voulait sentir la peau du policier contre lui. Smaug voulait toucher le corps de Bilbon, il était curieux de sentir cette sensation sous ses doigts depuis plusieurs mois. Smaug sourit quand Bilbon le déshabilla.

Bilbon se déshabilla lui aussi et se colla à nouveau contre l'adolescent:

«-Je te jure que ça ne sera pas que du sexe entre nous.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, je ne suis pas du genre à seulement aimer le sexe.

-D'accord, tant mieux alors car c'est pas mon genre non plus… avant c'était juste mon job.»

Bilbon passa une main dans les bouclettes brunes de Smaug:

«-Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, crois moi. Dis moi, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?

-Oui.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon embrassa Smaug et le prépara doucement, tendrement. C'était important pour lui les préliminaires, ça montrait qu'il voulait vraiment le bien de l'adolescent et pas juste le baiser. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, c'était très différent. Il embrassa les fesses de Smaug et entra un doigt en lui.

Smaug se cambra en gémissant, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété de si il était prêt ou non avant, il sentait que le blondinet était différent de tous les autres. Il se mit à onduler du bassin, il voulait plus qu'un doigt, il était prêt. Smaug regarda Bilbon et l'embrassa, prendre leur temps c'était super aussi. Il passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Bilbon et sourit, c'était merveilleux cette sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un mais par choix, que cette personne était à vous elle aussi.

Bilbon embrassa Smaug avec fougue et ajouta un doigt. Il continua de préparer le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes encore avant d'entrer en lui. Il se stoppa, ils retenaient tous les deux leur souffle. Bilbon attendit que Smaug s'habitue à lui avant de se remettre à bouger. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir, c'était plusieurs mois de frustration qui venaient de s'évacuer d'un seul coup. Le policier accéléra progressivement le rythme. Il tenait les mains de Smaug au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller, ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Smaug sentait toute sa tête lui tourner, c'était merveilleux comme sensation. Bilbon était un amant remarquable. Le jeune homme commença à onduler des hanches lui aussi, il voulait être toujours en contact avec Bilbon, que leurs corps soient toujours soudés. L'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait baiser un nombre incalculable de fois, mais que jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir que maintenant à faire l'amour avec Bilbon. Il embrassa son amant dans le cou, il voulait juste profiter de ce bonheur nouveau.

Bilbon accéléra encore le rythme, il sentait qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches de l'orgasme. Il continua donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussent tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Bilbon se laissa tomber à côté de Smaug et l'enlaça:

«-Bonne nuit mon chéri.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.»

Les deux amants s'endormirent ainsi: tendrement enlacés et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ils l'avaient enfin fait, ils avaient enfin laissé parler leurs sentiments. Le lendemain serait une nouvelle étape, ils avaient hâte d'y être après une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon sourit en constatant à son réveille que Smaug était toujours dans ses cheveux. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, le corps frêle de l'adolescent était un délice dans ses bras. Bilbon hésita à se lever, c'était tellement agréable d'être ainsi, simplement contre son amant. Il avait tant attendu pour pouvoir ainsi être avec lui, n'osant pas s'avouer ses propres sentiments.

* * *

Smaug se réveilla et caressa la nuque de Bilbon en le regardant. Il se sentait bien, à sa place et en sécurité. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de parler, les mots gâcheraient tout il le savait. Il se contenta donc de sourire et d'embrasser Bilbon. Le baiser était timide, fait du bout des lèvres, il n'était pas sûr de comment le policier allait prendre le baiser.

* * *

Bilbon était content de la douce initiative de Smaug. Il intensifia un peu le baiser mais progressivement. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement à faire l'amour, ils avaient plusieurs mois de frustration à rattraper. Bilbon ne voulait pas que Smaug lui échappe, l'adolescent avait volé son cœur, et il voulait que ce crime dure longtemps.

Smaug se cala mieux contre Bilbon, il adorait vraiment ce sentiment que seul Bilbon savait lui apporter. Il était le prisonnier volontaire ici, dès qu'il avait vu Bilbon il avait voulu être à lui. Il ne voulait pas simplement offrir son corps, il voulait être utile aussi. Smaug n'oublierait jamais tout ce que le petit blond avait fait pour lui. Personne n'avait obligé Bilbon à faire quoi que ce soit, pourtant il avait décidé de prendre en charge un mineur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Smaug embrassa tendrement Bilbon:

«-Encore merci pour tout.

-Mais de rien mon chéri. J'ai tout de suite voulu t'aider quand je t'ai vu.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, rien ne t'y obligeait.

-J'ai vu que vu pouvais t'en sortir.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et la journée commença.

* * *

Smaug fêta ses 18 ans. Bilbon avait organisé un petit week end en amoureux pour l'occasion. Il avait tenu à marquer le coup, surtout que maintenant ils ne se retenaient plus pour laisser libre court à leur amour. Il avait donc choisit d'emmener Smaug au bord de la mer car le jeune homme avait confessé qu'il n'était jamais allé à la mer de sa vie. Bilbon avait fait ça vien, un hôtel romantique, une chambre avec vue, réservation dans des restaurants avec terrasse sur la plage.

Smaug était impatient, il ne savait pas encore ce que lui avait préparé Bilbon comme surprise pour son anniversaire. Il savait, connaissant son petit, que ça vaudrait le détour, mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire. Smaug alla faire un tour, Bilbon venait de le lu demander.

* * *

Bilbon avait besoin de l'appartement pour préparer leur valise. Il commença donc à tout préparer quand son petit ami sortit. Il n'avait pas longtemps, il voulait partir en début d'après-midi et il était déjà plus de onze heure. Bilbon se hâta donc de mettre des vêtements dans leur valise: boxers, maillots de bain, t-shirts, shorts, bermudas, chaussettes, crème solaire, lunettes de soleil, chapeaux et serviettes de bain. Il prit également des affaires de toilettes.

* * *

Smaug marcha un petit quart d'heure avant de revenir. Il sourit à Bilbon qui était dans l'entrée:

«-Aller, on y va mon cœur.

-On va où?

-Tu verra bien.»

Ils montèrent en voiture avant de partir. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui se tramait, mais ce mystère l'excitait beaucoup. Il savait que Bilbon ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Il regarda le policier qui conduisait. Dans un peu plus de deux mois Smaug allait passer le bac en auditeur libre. C'était un peu plus compliqué mais il n'avait pas peur, il était prêt. Bilbon l'aidait vraiment beaucoup dans ses études, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Bilbon roula un moment, les paysages changeaient à vue d'œil et c'était vraiment très agréable. Il voyait le visage de Smaug s'émerveiller un peu plus chaque seconde. Bilbon se dit que son plan était en train de fonctionner. Il fut pleinement satisfait quand il vit les yeux de Smaug se remplirent d'étoile quand le jeune homme vit la plage avec les vagues qui roulaient paresseusement pour venir s'y écraser. Il se gara dans le parking de leur hôtel et sourit:

«-Et nous avons largement le temps d'aller nous baigner mon ange.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr, on va simplement s'enregistrer à l'hôtel.

-Merci mon amour!»

Smaug sauta au cou de Bilbon, il était le plus heureux du monde. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Elle était très simple, de taille moyenne mais incroyablement intime et douillette. Ils posèrent leur valise et enfilèrent leur maillot avant de partir pour la plage. Smaug couru sur le sable et se jeta dans l'eau, se moquant bien qu'elle soit froide.

Bilbon éclata de rire, il était tellement heureux que son cadeau soit si apprécié. Il prit quelques photos avec son portable avant d'aller rejoindre Smaug dans l'eau. Ils se baignèrent avant d'aller prendre une douche coquine et de partir au restaurant. Le week end en amoureux était vraiment sympathique. Ils étaient bien ainsi à l'écart de Londres, de l'agitation et de la pollution de la capitale.

Smaug n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux pour son passage à la majorité. Il ne pouvait simplement pas résister, il était trop bien avec Bilbon. Il avait trouvé l'homme parfait chez le policier. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il en était convaincu. Il savait que Bilbon était lui aussi convaincu de cette évidence.

* * *

Le retour à Londres se fit avec regret. Ils auraient aimé rester dans leur cocon amoureux encore un peu. Malheureusement ils devaient reprendre boulot et études. Smaug se remit à ses révision avec regret, si seulement il avait pu rester sur cette plage, dans les bras musclés et rassurants de Bilbon. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable fin. Il espérait beaucoup retourner à la mer un jour.

Bilbon retourna au commissariat et se promit qu'il emmènerait à nouveau son petit ami à la plage. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve pendant ce week end tout simple. Il soupira en faisant des rapports. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner avec Alpha, il devait se concentrer sur son boulot.

* * *

Le bac arriva enfin. Smaug alla aux épreuves, il était plus que prêt à réussir. Il s'était tellement bien entraîné, il avait fait les épreuves blanches fournies par le rectorat et il avait brillamment réussi. Le jeune homme partit confiant à l'examen, Bilbon l'avait beaucoup soutenu tout le long de l'année. Smaug était plus stressé par comment allé se dérouler l'épreuve que par ce qu'elle allait contenir. Il s'installa à sa place et respecta les consignes qu'annoncèrent le surveillant. Il se concentra et traita son sujet de façon la plus complète possible.

Les deux garçons allèrent chercher les résultats du bac. Smaug sauta au cou de son petit ami quand il constata qu'il avait obtenu le diplôme avec la mention la plus haute. Il fut aussi surpris quand un inconnu s'approcha de lui:

«-Bonjour, j'ai vu vos résultats.

-Oh…

-J'aimerais vous proposer une place dans mon école de recherches.

-De recherches?

-Oui, recherches pour le développement durable.

-Oh… je ne sais pas, je peux y penser?

-Bien sûr, tenez.»

L'homme lui donna sa carte et partit. Smaug se tourna vers Bilbon, il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait obtenu son bac avec les meilleures notes et un homme venait lui offrir une place dans son école. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un sourire, leur avenir s'annonçait vraiment bien.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
